Networks are commonly utilized to connect an organization's, e.g., a company's, computer systems and electronically stored information. The organization can utilize components, e.g., routers, to receive connection requests from network devices, e.g., computer systems, and route the requests to appropriate devices that can handle the requests. Networks can include thousands or millions of network devices, with thousands or millions of user accounts permitted to access the network devices.
System administrators, e.g., people that set up and maintain networks, can attempt to separate their networks such that certain users/devices cannot access other parts of the network. To effect this separation, system administrators can utilize firewalls to block access, and utilize access control lists that identify user accounts expressly permitted to access particular network devices.